humfnickjrfandomcom-20200215-history
King Rollo
That 40's Show Series 1 Episodes (2019-2020) 1x01 : Night of the Living Scarecrow 1x02 : Neighborhood Watch Out 1x03 : Around the World in 50 Minutes 1x04 : Feetleese 1x05 : Alegha's Graduation 1x06 : A Star is Torn 1x07 : Josie in a Tipsy 1x08 : A Big Piece of Container 1x09 : Skip : The Musical 1x10 : Luke tells a Bold Faced Lie 1x11 : Comedy News 1x12 : I Married Charlotte That 40's Show Series 2 (2020-2021) 2x01 : The Ear Wax Elf 2x02 : The Veggie Beast 2x03 : The Deadly Dr. Voodoo 2x04 : 23 Short Films About Malpas Road 2x05 : Bounces & Pounces 2x06 : Floating 2x07 : The Flibberflamperflobdancer 2x08 : Radio Luke 2x09 : Shoplifting 2x10 : Good for Nothing 2x11 : The Demon Headmaster 2x12 : Would You Like Some Fries With That? 2x13 : Lukein' in the Wind 2x14 : Sing of a Song of Ethan Mccarthy 2x15 : The Woodpecker 2x16 : Game Story 1 XThat 40's Show Series 1 Episodes (2019-2020) 1x01 : Night of the Living Scarecrow 1x02 : Neighborhood Watch Out 1x03 : Around the World in 50 Minutes 1x04 : Feetleese 1x05 : Alegha's Graduation 1x06 : A Star is Torn 1x07 : Josie in a Tipsy 1x08 : A Big Piece of Container 1x09 : Skip : The Musical 1x10 : Luke tells a Bold Faced Lie 1x11 : Comedy News 1x12 : I Married Charlotte That 40's Show Series 2 (2020-2021) 2x01 : The Ear Wax Elf 2x02 : The Veggie Beast 2x03 : The Deadly Dr. Voodoo 2x04 : 23 Short Films About Malpas Road 2x05 : Bounces & Pounces 2x06 : Floating 2x07 : The Flibberflamperflobdancer 2x08 : Radio Luke 2x09 : Shoplifting 2x10 : Good for Nothing 2x11 : The Demon Headmaster 2x12 : Would You Like Some Fries With That? 2x13 : Lukein' in the Wind 2x14 : Sing of a Song of Ethan Mccarthy 2x15 : The Woodpecker 2x16 : Game Story 1 2x17 : Catch You! 2x18 : The Brogen Howells Show 2x19 : The Blood Diaries 2x20 : Luke & Charlotte's Party That 40's Show Series 3 (2021-2022) 1 . Flora Comes to Babysit 2 . Kwanzaa Night on Wales , Newport 3 . Pirate Treasure 4 . Luck of the Swedish 5 . The Trio of La Brocq 6 . Mugged 7 . It Came from Planet Mars 8 . Interview with a Singsong 9 . Aucostic Family 10 . Pest of the West 11 . Howells De Kraftwerk Verafuken 12 . The Root of all Evil 13 . Mrs Vrolo Bangs a Ten Year Old? 14 . Luke Comes out of his Shell 15 . Alone At Home 16 . The Promise 17 . Pixies 18 . Paranormal Activity 1 19 . Paranormal Activity 2 20 . Animalistic 21 . Graffitis & Greens 22 . Weeds 23 . Worst Birthday Ever 24 . Terry & Jill 25 . Journey to the Center of the Earth 26 . Let it Freeze That 40's Show Series 4 (2022-2025) 1 . Jolly Joseph & The Antiques Rogue Show 2 . Ridin' Horse 3 . Paranormal Activity 3 4 . Supervillians 5 . St Faggons Day Sucks! 6 . Truth or Consquences? 7 . Jurassic Mark 8 . If You Can't Stand the Heat 9 . Star Party 10 . Hollywood Celebrities 11 . Marshmalia 12 . Honey Bees 13 . The Lympics 14 . What Love's Gotta Do With It? 15 . The Rubbish Tip 16 . 768 Big Boys 17 . Luke & The Abominable Snowman 18 . Big Sheep , Big City (Series Finale) Genre : Comedy , Adults Aired : 19/11/19 Ended : 23/01/25 2 Category:Characters